


Senses (Podfic)

by celestewritesoccasionally



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/celestewritesoccasionally
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Senses (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948418) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



[andromedapodfics](https://soundcloud.com/andromedapodfics) · [Senses, by SoDoRoses](https://soundcloud.com/andromedapodfics/senses-by-sodoroses)


End file.
